Footsteps
by Mrs Doctor Who 11
Summary: Amy and the Doctor are in love. There's one problem. Rory. But the wall that Rory creates between them is about to come crashing down now that Amy is... pregnant? Oneshot.


"Where is it? Where _is_ it?" the Doctor has the top half of his body buried in a chest full of clothes, chucking things left right and centre.

"Where's what?" Amy says, perching on the edge of a dresser littered with assorted garments.

"My bowtie..." his voice is muffled as his head is still buried deep among 80's shirts, Victorian skirts and, for some reason she didn't want to know, a leopard-patterned leotard.

"Erm... is this it?" she says, picking a scarlet bowtie out of the mess and holding it towards him.

He turns, grins happily and takes it from her.

"Thank you!" his lips touch hers briefly.

"So where to today? You can choose!" he says, mocking patronization.

"Oi!" she slaps him playfully. "Well, maybe we don't have to go anywhere today?" she twiddles his bowtie.

"Watch it! Rory's about!" he whispers, before turning to rummage through more clothes for his braces.

"Shut up, I didn't mean like that! Though if you're offering..." she teases.

"I suppose we could go to Mars, lots of monsters to be chased by there-"

"Doctor I need to tell you something."

"OK, OK, maybe somewhere more peaceful, like a planet full of flowers and birds and-"

"Doctor."

"Actually you're right, that's far too boring, what about exploring a moon of a planet, we could wear spacesuits and-"

"Doctor."

"Yeah, you're right, too much hassle! We could always visit someone on Earth like Monet or-"

"Doctor."

"Do these braces go? I mean I know ones red and ones blue but maybe I could go for a kind of retro look? I mean-"

"Doctor!"

"No, quite right Pond, wouldn't suit me. I suppose I could-"

"Doctor!"

He turns to her as if it's the first time she's called him rather than the sixth.

"Yes Pond?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>His face is a mask of stunned shock as she studies his face anxiously.<p>

"You're sure?" he whispers hoarsely.

"I took a test. Five actually. And got the TARDIS to scan me."

"And... And you're telling me this because it's Rory's baby so we can't be together anymore and you're going to live with him in Leadworth and get a little house and-"

"What? No it's yours!"

He closes his eyes and puts his head in his hands.

"Shit!" he groans.

She can't help but agree.

* * *

><p>"OK, OK... How do you know I'm the father, it could be Rory?"<p>

"I did a DNA test."

"Not even going to ask how you did that... OK, so... what do we do?"

"What d'you mean what do we DO? Well, I have a baby in nine months and you stick around!"

"Yes, I know THAT, but I mean about Rory! What do we tell him?"

"I dunno... maybe we should just come out with it you know? Just tell him it's not worked out and then he'll leave and won't even have to know about the baby."

"Is that so?" said Rory, stepping out of the shadows.

* * *

><p>"Rory! We were just, er-" Amy began.<p>

"Don't bother! I heard everything!" Rory spits.

He stalks up to Amy and looks at her in disgust.

"How could you Amy? All the years I stood by you and you didn't even have the decency to break up with me before you jumped into bed with him?" then he rounds on the Doctor.

"And you! All this time, I thought you were decent, pushing Amy away when I asked you to keep her safe, when really, that was just a front so you could hide your affair! You're a coward! You're a coward and you know it and you need to pay." with that Rory punched the Doctor in the face.

The Doctor staggered back before falling backwards over a trunk.

Rory kicked him and yelled "Go on! Fight back! I know you hate me!"

The Doctor just lay there looking at him.

"Come on!" Rory roared, stamping a foot on the Doctors ribcage that made a loud crack and sent the Doctor doubling over in pain.

"Come on! Hit me! Punch me! Fight me! I know you want to!" Rory yelled, practically hysterical.

All the while Amy was screaming and begging Rory to leave the Doctor alone.

"You're a wimp! A great bloody wimp and you may dash around saving the world but at the end of the day who dies? Other people! Other lives are lost but you live on, smirking and saying your clever little phrases and pretending to have been there done that seen everything, but that's just it, you SEE things, you SEE an entire race dieing and you don't do a THING! You don't desreve her!" Rory smashed his hand down onto the Doctor's face once more before storming out.

"Doctor, Doctor are you alright?" Amy sobbed, kneeling over him, wanting to help but scared of hurting him.

"I'm fine Pond." he said quietly.

"But you're crying!" Amy continued to sob.

"I know. Another life I've wrecked."

"No, it's not your fault, don't think like that!"

"It is though, isn't it? You were his past, present and future and I took it away. I'm like that crack in the universe, I just take and I take until one day you look back and you can't see your own footsteps."

Amy placed her hand on his chest - careful not to touch his broken rib - and looked into his eyes.

"You know what I see when I look behind me? I see a path that's broken, because I made the wrong decisions and chose the wrong things. And then my path stops and I look down and it's because I've stopped too. But it doesn't mean I've given up. It means I've found the right place and that's where I'm going to stay. And when I look ahead?"

She looks at him, a faint smile on her lips.

"Well when I look ahead I see three footprints. Yours. Mine. And some tiny footprints. And it's beautiful."

He sits up and hugs her, wincing from the pain in his rib.

"You're not the crack in the universe. You're the Doctor. You're the thing that can close it. You're the good that can get rid of the evil. And you're doing the night-feeds."

"Oi! I don't think so Pond!"

"Well I do! I'll do nappies but I need my sleep!"

Sometimes your greatest dream can become your biggest nightmare, and sometimes your biggest nightmare your greatest dream.

Times will be tough and life will be harsh, but one day you'll look back and wonder at how far you've come.

And when you look at where you are now, it will all have been worth it.


End file.
